


The Cane and the Umbrella in the Dead of the Night

by MaevedMab



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Crack, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevedMab/pseuds/MaevedMab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's cane and Mycroft's umbrella cannot control their love for each other, but what happens when Sherlock's violin catches them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cane and the Umbrella in the Dead of the Night

The cane slowly unbuckled the strap of the umbrella, the silk black folds opening up softly. The silver of the cane’s handle shined in the moonlight streaming in the old flat of 221 Baker Street. The brolly fluttered nervously as the cane approached it, but relaxed as the cane hooked itself around the umbrella’s neck. The two heads clanged together. Slowly, they began rolling around on the worn rug, building up speed as their passion grew. The only noise that could be heard in the flat was the occasional clang of the cane against the umbrella’s metal, and the quiet yet filthy sound of the silk rubbing against the rug. Suddenly, an angry musical screech forced the two apart. The violin stood in the doorway, its strings quivering in cold fury. Quickly, the umbrella rolled itself out of the door, but not before catching the look of utter betrayal on the violin.


End file.
